


you make it better like that [vid]

by itsanizzyb



Category: Palm Springs (2020)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Sappy as hell, Song: I Don't Care (Ed Sheeran ft. Justin Bieber), Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsanizzyb/pseuds/itsanizzyb
Summary: "Ampersand, you're my favourite person that I've ever met. And, yes, I know that it's crazy odds that the person I like the most in my entire life is someone I met while I was stuck in a time loop, but you know what else is crazy odds? Getting stuck in a time loop! Dot, dot, dot... I hope that blowing ourselves up works, but it's really irrelevant to me. As long as I'm with you."Nyles and Sarah have a lot of fun in their endless November 9ths, but Palm Springs is ultimately an unconventional love story.
Relationships: Nyles/Sarah Wilder
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43
Collections: Festivids 2020





	you make it better like that [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this! This isn't really about the time loop aspect of the movie at all, so I'm sorry about that, but someone requesting Palm Springs reminded me that it existed and I could vid it, and then I heard this shuffled on my Spotify, and it just fit Nyles and Sarah so well that I couldn't not vid it. <3

"You don't actually believe any of that shit you said."

"Not a word of it. We're all fuckin' alone." 

[One hour later]

" _Ampersand_ , you're my favourite person that I've ever met. And, yes, I know that it's crazy odds that the person I like the most in my entire life is someone I met while I was stuck in a time loop, but you know what else is crazy odds? **Getting stuck in a time loop!** Dot, dot, dot... I hope that blowing ourselves up works, but it's really irrelevant to me. As long as I'm with you."

On YouTube.

[you make it better like that - palm springs fanvid (nyles and sarah)](https://vimeo.com/511739952) from [itsanizzyb](https://vimeo.com/itzanizzyb) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

"In case I don't see you again... I love you too."

Movie: Palm Springs (2020)

Pairing: Nyles/Sarah Wilder

Song: I Don't Care by Ed Sheeran & Justin Bieber

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [resurrecho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrecho/pseuds/resurrecho) for betaing!


End file.
